Boston Strangler, The (1968)
| running time = 116 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $17,810,894 (US) The Numbers; The Boston Strangler (1968) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Boston Strangler is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller and true crime genres. It was directed by Richard Fleischer with a screenplay by Edward Anhalt, based on actual events as well as the biography novel by Gerold Frank. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and released theatrically in the United States on October 16th, 1968. Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1968, Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation * The Boston Strangler is based on actual events. Albert DeSalvo confessed to sexual assault and the murder of thirteen women in the Boston area between 1962 and 1964. He later recanted his confession, but DNA evidence conducted in 2013 from DeSalva's remains supports the notion that he was in fact the Strangler. * The events chronicled in this movie are also based on the biographic novel The Boston Strangler, written by Gerold Frank and published in 1966. * The tagline for this film is, "Why did 13 women willingly open their doors to the Boston Strangler?" * Production on The Boston Strangler began on January 22nd, 1968. Principal filming concluded in March, 1968. IMDB; The Boston Strangler (1968); Box office & business * The Boston Strangler was filmed on-location in Boston, Massachusetts. Notable locales include Chandler Street, Florence Street (which is where the boarding house was filmed), Louisburg Square, Montgomery Street and Revere Street in Beacon Hill. The hospital scenes were filmed at the Museum of Fine Arts on Huntington Avenue. The scene with the fighting hippies was shot at Longfellow Bridge. IMDB; The Boston Strangler (1968); Filming locations. * The Boston Strangler was released on DVD in Region 1 format on September 7th, 2004 by 20th Century Fox. Amazon.com; The Boston Strangler; DVD * This is director Richard Fleischer's twenty-fourth film project and his first film in the horror genre. He is also known for directing Amityville 3-D in 1983. * This is Edward Anhalt's twenty-fifth film work as a screenwriter. * Actor Tony Curtis was nominated for the category of Best Motion Picture Actor at the 1969 Golden Globe Awards for his portrayal of murderer Albert DeSalva. Hollywood Foreign Press Association; 1969 Golden Globe nominees; Tony Curtis * Screenwriter Edward Anhalt was nominated for the Edgar Allan Poe Award for the category of Best Motion Picture. * Actress Karen Ericson is credited as Karen Huston in this film. * Actress Pamela McMyler is credited as Pam McMyler in this film. * Actor William Marshall, who plays Attorney General Edward W. Brooke in this film, will go on to do bigger and not-so-better things. Marshall will immortalize himself in Blaxploitation cinema as Prince Mamuwalde, also known as Blacula in the 1972 film Blacula and its 1973 sequel, Scream Blacula Scream. * This is the first horror film work for actress Pamela McMyler. Pamela is also known for playing Pamela Strode, the mother of Laurie Strode in flashback scenes in Halloween II. * Actress Isabella Hoopes is also known for playing the role of Edith Collins in several episodes of the ABC Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Recommendations External Links * * * The Boston Strangler at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1968 films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation